McDonalds
by ghostgirlheartfillia
Summary: Shinichi has his body back, he gets hungry and goes to McDonalds. Guess who he sees? (I don't anything McDonald or Detective Conan related.) Humor fic. Slightly AU. (Slight swearing, but nothing bad enough to stop anyone from reading.)


||||\\\/PLEASE-READ\\\\\/||||

Okay, so I got this idea from a dream that I had a couple of months ago, I was planning on writing this a lot sooner, but it slipped my mind. This is not a pairing fic, it's really just humor. In this fic, Shinichi has his body back, but the B Org. is still out there trying to find him. I urge people to write their own versions of this story, please send me a link so I can see your guys version! I love Detective Conan humor. I obviously added some stuff, because it's really hard to remember all the details of my dreams. Not much of an ending, but I was never very good at those anyways. Enjoy! xD.

* * *

Shinichi had gotten his body back. Finally, Right!? He had a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people, mostly Ran. But since Gin and Vodka, along with the rest of the Black Org. were still out there, he had to leave a big chunk of information out. But, with time, she had forgiven him. Not completely giving up on hammering him for explanations and excuses, but letting it rest for now.

He was walking around the city, going nowhere in particular, just walking around. He came across a McDonald's, and decided that he was hungry and went inside. He waited in line keeping his eyes on the menu above the cash register (You guys know what I'm talking about, right? That giant thing they have hanging from the ceiling so you can see what they have to order thats above the counter and stuff.) the entire time. He finally got to the worker at the register and placed his order.

The person at the register told him his order was coming, Shinichi thanked her, and went off to the side to wait. After a minute or two, a voice called out his order, and he went up to retrieve it. He took the bag from the mans hands, and looked up to thank him. Seeing the mans face, however, stopped his mouth from continuing.

"Thanks-..."

"Your order,sir-..."

They both stayed like that, Gin staring at Shinichi, Shinichi staring at Gin, for about thirty seconds before either of their brains decided to start working again. The reacted in sync, both freaking out of their minds. Jumping back both pointing their right index fingers at the other, mouths agape.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Oh my god, the guy trying to hunt me, kill me, the guy who ruined my life, is working at McDonald's!?

Oh my god, the guy that I killed with the poison that night at Tropical Land all that time ago, he's still alive!? He knows where I work for an honest living! What if he reads my name tag or something!? Ugh, what am I kidding, that isn't the worst of my problems, this is embarrassing!

The other people, customers and workers alike, were watching the sudden outburst, that came from seemingly nowhere. After they were finished gaping at each other, and finally decided to yell at each other, the manager had enough by then. He stalked up to his employee, and started yelling along with them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gi-" (Pretend that the manager was about to say his real name, but because we don't know his real name, I'm just going to go with Gin.)

"Ahhhh! No! Stopppppppp!" Gin screamed. Gin screamed. He then began to get in a fight with the manager, his violent nature coming out. After over coming his initial shock, Shinichi just stood there watching, his order still sitting in his hand, forgotten. After watching in amusement for a while, he finally realized what he was doing. He closed his mouth for the first time in minutes, and turned around to the door. His plan for a smooth and unnoticed exit failed, however, when Gin turned around to face him again, noticed. Gin jumped over the counter and chased him to the door. Shinichi got out of the door first and started running backwards to see what kind of a lead that he had over his worst enemy. Seeing that Gin was almost right behind him, his detective brain finally kicked in, along with his instincts. He threw the bag of never-going-to-eaten food in the air, and jumped up kicking it straight into gins face. The bag slowly slid from his face, a one of shock, as he stopped chasing Shinichi. Shinichi ran across the parking lot, before deciding to turn around again. Once he saw Gins face he started grinning, but never slowed his pace. Gin was going to kill him for that later, and no, he was not kidding, or exaggerating.


End file.
